


Trust Fully

by Annide



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Asexual Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Fluff, Love, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Nicky got put into handcuffs and he and Joe forgot to steal the key before going home.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925704
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Trust Fully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts).



> Written for the "One Hundred Ways to say 'I love you' " prompt list on tumblr. oneawkwardcookie requested 89. "I noticed."

Nicky didn’t understand why Joe was making such a big deal out of it. But he let him pull him behind him as he walked inside the house they were all staying in. He knew it was just worry. That Joe wasn’t really angry, just afraid that one day it would end badly. Nicky didn’t think it would.

“He got himself arrested again.”

Joe told the others, clearly hoping for a reaction that didn’t come. Nile rolled her eyes, but Andy just kept doing what they were doing as if nothing was happening.

“That cop was being a jerk, Joe. I couldn’t just let that go, things could’ve easily taken a bad turn.”

“And what about you though? What if he’d taken his gun out and killed you?”

“I would’ve been fine. That teenager on the other end...”

“He could’ve told more cops how he shot you and you walked away. This isn’t safe.”

“You worry too much.”

“Not after what we’ve just been through.”

“Alright, I’m sorry. Now, I don’t mind being tied up-“

“You mind a little.”

“-but I still think I could do without these handcuffs.”

Joe looked back at him expectantly, and only then did Nicky realised that in their hurry to get away, neither of them had thought to steal the keys. Well, that sure put them in an awkward position.

“You don’t have the keys either, do you?” Joe said.

Nicky could sense the eye roll his boyfriend was refraining himself from making. He shook his head pitifully, which lead to a sigh escaping Joe’s lips and a swear from Andy’s.

“See, Nile, this is why we all don’t stay together all the time.” Andy stood. “These two are too exasperating for it.”

“Hey!” Joe and Nicky protested together.

“We’ll go get tools. We need groceries anyway.” Nile said.

“Might take a while. I think we need to hit the liquor store too.” Andy added.

“Maybe I should go myself, it’d be faster.” Joe said.

“No, stay.” Nicky grabbed on the hem of Joe’s shirt. “It’s fine, I can wait. As long as you’re with me, I’m safe.”

Andy and Nile pretended not to hear and left.

“You know, these handcuffs put you in quite a vulnerable position.”

“I could still handle myself. I’m good in a fight, and I’m pretty good with my legs.”

“I noticed.”

That said, Nicky swiftly lifted a leg up, put it on Joe’s chest and pushed him back on the couch. He knew Joe couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips, finding his playfulness endearing. Which is why Nicky had to prove his point this way, however unnecessary. Nicky was asexual, he didn’t really have much against sex, but he also was rarely in a mood for it. Like every other mood he could be in, Joe had learned to notice when that was, so he knew however things would unfold now, it wouldn’t go that far. Especially not when the others could come back anytime.

They’d both gotten excellent at deciphering each other’s feelings, needs and envies over the centuries. Either way, Nicky knew Joe wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them, whatever form that took. He felt comfortable with him, entirely. He never doubted anything with him. Joe leaned forward, grabbed the chain of the handcuffs and pulled Nicky down until he joined him on the couch.

He could feel Joe’s heart warming at the sight of him kneeling in his lap, smiling lovingly, his arms rested on his shoulders. The cold handcuff chain fell against Joe’s back, but was left ignored. Joe cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. Nicky could never tire of this. Even after millennia, he couldn’t think of anything better than soft, ordinary moments with Joe. He didn’t need anything special, just the two of them, together in the same room.

“I love you, Joe, and I trust you fully.”

“I noticed that too, and I feel the same about you, Nicky.”

Nicky let his forehead rest against Joe’s. He tried to wrap his arms more closely against him, to hold him tighter, but the cuffs made it impossible. Joe smiled, understanding what he wanted. He wrapped his own arms tightly around Nicky’s lower back. A satisfied sigh escaped Nicky’s lips as he felt his warmth against him and he closed his eyes. Joe gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and let his head fall on his shoulder. Nicky could stay like this forever, safe in Joe’s hold.


End file.
